


Hate-bouquet

by mee4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: The man runs into Draco’s flower shop like his feet are on fire, and slams a hurried fist on the counter. Draco waits patiently as the man pants and swallows air for minutes before being able to finally get out the sentence:“I need something that screams 'fuck you', but looks pretty."Or the one where Harry needs a hate-bouquet and Draco helps him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [anothercloudinthe-sky](http://www.anothercloudinthe-sky.tumblr.com/) like, very long ago. this is one of those i upload here just to have all my writing at the same place, you can find the tumblr post [here](http://free-to-be-no-one-but-mee.tumblr.com/post/150854914029/harry-potter-flower-shop-au-hate-bouquet-the). [insp](http://anothercloudinthe-sky.tumblr.com/post/145873004536/flower-shop-au)

The man runs into Draco’s flower shop like his feet are on fire, and slams a hurried fist on the counter. Draco waits patiently as the man pants and swallows air for _minutes_ before being able to finally get out the sentence:

“I need something that screams 'fuck you', but looks pretty.” Draco is left staring at him; the uncontrollable and dark coily hair which spurts out of his scalp, the fancy but too large—and a bit off—suit, the five o’clock shadow he pulls off surprisingly well and the smile he shoots Draco as he stares. In his frenzy, the man looks an even bigger mess than he probably is but Draco can’t seem to pull himself together.

All he's able to say is, “Pardon?” 

“Sorry,” the man says with a huffing laugh. “I’m going to my Aunt and Uncle’s, they’re renewing their vows, you see, and I fucking hate them so I need some flowers that look super nice but secretly they mean 'piss off, I hate you'. Would that be possible?”

“Ehm…” Draco says and his brain starts spinning for all possible and impossible solutions. “Orange lilies can be a symbol of hate?” he says, turning the statement into a question for the man to decide if this is the track he wants to take. The man laughs; loud and hard and Draco finds it amusing enough that he pulls a little at the corner of his mouth. Draco rounds the counter to show the man to the lilies. “Will work, I presume?”

Nodding and following, still bubbling with laughter, the man says, “My mother was called Lily. She hated them, too.” And Draco thinks this man is the strangest to have ever sat foot in his shop. Draco finds himself liking it. He picks lilies, and a few leaves, spiky ones that almost look like saws and arranges them around the lilies and then he looks to the man waiting beside him.

“Petunias? Means resentment, anger.” Draco barely gets the last words out, seeing as the other man has started to laugh, very loudly, again.

“My Aunt is called Petunia,” he explains, literal tears rolling down his face.

“Very well then," Draco says and puts a few of them in the mix as well.

They manage to get about seven different flowers in the bouquet that either scream something along hate or other unpleasantries because this man seems to have a real flare for the dramatics. Draco puts an Amaryllis in the middle just because of it. In the end, it becomes exactly what was requested: an aggressively mean bouquet that looks divine. Draco likes it enough to give the guy a discount. He gives the man a simple white card and a pen. Standing about for few seconds, he draws a breath and asks if Draco can sign the card in his stead, giving the reason that his handwriting is shit. Draco nods and takes the pen back from him.

“What do you want me to write?”

“To Aunt and Uncle,” and then he doesn’t continue.

“Just that?” Draco asks, the tip of the pen pressed to the paper.

“What? Do I need to write something more?”

“Maybe sign with your name?” Draco provides. Mostly because he’d like to _know_ the man’s name.

“Alright: To Aunt and Uncle, regards Harry.”

“... regards Harry. There you go.”

“Thank you...”

“...Draco,” Draco says with a little nod.

“Draco,” Harry says like he’s tasting Draco’s name and Draco decidedly doesn’t blush. Draco wraps the flowers, fast and neat, to be able to focus on something other than Harry’s face. Harry, who inspects him for a second before smiling large, takes the flowers and his card and says his goodbyes. In the door, he turns, giving Draco a quick look and says:

“See you around, _Draco_.”

And Draco sees him “around” _a lot_ after that.  


**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
